Twist of Fate
by Eventide
Summary: The simplest choice can change the course of the entire future. And when young Sparrow takes a different road, her future is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

"We've come to buy the music box," Rose announced to the salesman. "Here, five gold pieces." As her sister held out the coins to the oily mannered man, Sparrow wanted to snatch her hand back. Those gold pieces were worth far more than a little fantasy. They would mean food and maybe even some flint and firewood. The snow was getting worse every time it fell, sticking longer, getting deeper. They're little makeshift shanty wasn't going to keep them warm enough during the winter. But indecision stalled her voice.

Rose took on so much as the older sister. She felt so responsible for Sparrow's well being, she never gave herself time to be the kid she still was. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair that at twelve years old, Rose had to scrape and work in an effort to take care of her kid sister. But maybe things would be different now. Sure, the music box might just be a piece of pretty tin, but it put light in Rose's eyes for the first time since the chill had set in. Perhaps this was just a first symbolic step to a new life. Sparrow had shown that at even seven years old (okay, six and a half), she was capable and quick witted. The jobs she'd done today could very well lead to more tomorrow, and the next day. And she could give Rose a break from being the big sister for once.

So she didn't say a word as the man took those gold coins and gave Rose the music box. "Come on, little Sparrow!" Rose trotted off, looking happier than she had in ages. "Let's go make our wish!" Giggling, Sparrow raced after her sister through the chilly streets.

They stopped at the railing that over looked Fairfax castle. It was one of Rose's favorite spots, and it seemed the most appropriate for their wish. Rose set the music box down on a cloth covered crate and took a deep breath of anticipation. She then let it out on a shaky nervous laugh and looked at her sister.

"Do you do it or shall I?"

"We'll do it together," Sparrow smiled reaching for the little turn-key on the music box. "I'll turn the key and you say the wish."

"I wish…" Rose closed her eyes and Sparrow turned the key once.

"I wish…" Sparrow turned the key once more and stepped back from the box, as a bright light suddenly burst out of it. The box began to spin, pretty music tinkling as it twirled. And then suddenly, in a flash, the box was just gone.

"Wha-" Rose stammered in shock, looking around bewilderedly. "What happened? What about our wish?"

"I don't know. It just vanished." Sparrow's heart squeezed tightly at the look on her sister's face. This was worse than if it had been just a pretty music box. It had been some kind of magic, enough to really make them both believe for a moment their lives would change. And then it just disappeared, taking Rose's smile and hopeful eyes with it.

"Come on, lets just go home."

Sparrow trudged after her sister thinking how cruel the world was. They'd come so close so something wonderful, only to have it snatched from their fingers. They had nothing to show for a days work; no gold, no food, no music box, no happy ever after. It just wasn't fair.

"What are you doing here?" Sparrow's head came up at Rose's surprised question, and saw the friendly mutt she'd saved from a bully earlier. He stood on the wood platform they'd made into their 'house', wagging his tail in greeting. It must have done as much for Rose's spirits as it had for Sparrow's, as her sister grudgingly said: "Oh all right, you can stay."

Grumbling about yet another mouth to feed, Rose went to her little pallet and settled down. But a restless Sparrow just sat down on their little step, patting the dog's head absently when he laid it in her lap. She sat there looking at the slowly clouding sky until soft flakes began to fall. It was then she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to do something.

"C'mon, boy, it's time someone took care of Rose," She whispered to her companion, careful not to wake her sister up.

* * *

Arfur was likely to be at the Cow and Corset if his fortunes had been good enough tonight. And if they hadn't, he'd be at the docks under bridge. Either way, Sparrow was heading for the Market Square. At this late hour shops were closed and people were scarce. It was for the best. The wealthier merchant class of the market didn't really like seeing poor street urchins. It made them feel obligated and awkward. Probably because they had no intention of doing anything about the feeling of obligation. As it stood, Sparrow and Rose had been ushered out of the Square every time they'd wandered in during business hours. But at this hour, the gaurds wouldn't care if one of the Old Town urchins came to hunt for fallen coins. It was an often fruitless hunt anyway, as the people of the market were very careful about their gold.

Of course, that was neither here nor there for Sparrow. She was going to take Arfur's offer of work. Yes, she knew Rose would be unhappy, but Rose wouldn't have to do a thing but accept the coins Sparrow brought back. Sparrow would shoulder whatever burdens, moral or otherwise, that working for Arfur might put on her small shoulders. Sparrow could do this for her sister. And she adamantly repeated it to the dog trotting by her side. He seemed eager to believe her, and she wished she were as easily convinced.

"Sparrow!" The shout stopped her dead and spun her around. Rose came running down the narrow street, her breath coming in misty puffs. The dog, noticing a probable delay, went to snuffle around at some crates. "What're you doing? Where you running off too so late?"

"Go home, Rose," Sparrow sounded so serious for a near seven year old that it made her sister blink in surprise. "Go home and go back to sleep. I'll come back in a bit. I've…I've got some things to take care of."

"Sparrow, what are you thinking'?" Rose tilted her head as she eyed her sister, a frown on her face. "Is this about the music box? Forget it. We've got more important things to worry about now. It's over and done with."

"I know," Sparrow nodded. "I know what we have to worry about and I'm done letting you do the worrying, Rose. Go home. I'm going to take care of us, of you, from now on." So saying, Sparrow turned away from her sister and kept going, proceeding into the street crossing.

"I don't know what you're thinking' but I don't like it, Sparrow."

Sensing her sister stomping up behind her, Sparrow spun in her step. She opened her mouth to tell Rose that it didn't matter. Whether Rose liked it or not, Sparrow was going to start doing something about their situation. But she never got the chance. The dog suddenly began frantically barking, drawing both girls attention. But the dog's warning was too loud and too late.

The carriage careened around the corner of the narrow road sharply, the horses hooves muffled by the layer of snow on the cobble stones. It seemed, to Sparrow, that time slowed down then. It was like she had all the time in the world to understand the barks of warning and turn her head back the other way, to see the horse and carriage barreling down on her and her sister, standing in the middle of the street. And it was with aching infinity that Sparrow saw Rose react first, shoving her little sister roughly out of the horse's path.

"Rose!"

The scream was barely articulate as it ripped from Sparrow's mouth. After a horrified heartbeat, Sparrow's limbs began to obey her in frantic fast forward. She scrambled up from the dirty snow where she'd landed, crawling on hands and knees to where her sister lay on road. Rose's back was to her, and she was very very still. Sparrow reached out a hand, but before her fingertips could brush her sister's shoulder, someone snatched her back by the waist.

"No, no! Let me go! Rose! That's my sister! My sister! Let me go!" She screamed and struggled against the firm arms that held her. She kicked and beat with desperate fists as she was turned to face away from the prone form on the ground. It was minutes before the soft hushing voice could penetrate her panicked brain, urging her calm and still. The best Sparrow could manage was to go limp in the warm arms, and began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," the deep cultured voice said in her ear. It did nothing to sooth, but only brought on more tears. "What's your name?"

"S-sparrow."

"Sparrow?" the voice said softly, testing it gently. "What were you doing out here in the middle of the night, little Sparrow?"

He called her Rose's pet name for her, and it sent her into another raging fit of sobs. She hiccupped on tears as she tried to answer. "I was….trying to make it right. That stupid music box! She wanted to live in a castle and… and it just disappeared! I just w-wanted to take care of her. I w-anted to m-make it right."

Those warm arms rocked her, the voice hushed and cooed in her ear. Eventually, it wore her little body and weary heart down to exhaustion. She hung limply in those strong arms, that had held her in the falling snow while she wailed. And she heard that reassuring voice once more before she passed into fatigued oblivion. "Don't worry, little Sparrow. I'll make it right."

* * *

Lucian Fairfax held the child in his arms for more than thirty minutes before the poor thing had wailed herself out. The driver had gone to get the nearest guard. The pitiful thing lying on the ground needed to be taken care of, and there would be no way that Lucian would carry both the living child and her deceased sister in the carriage together. That would be utterly cruel.

"Lord Lucian?" The guards were in a pair, a wise idea during a winter night patrol. The looked at the young girl on the ground and one of them sighed. "You're driver told us what happened. Didn't see them until it was too late. Little one's lucky to have gotten out of the way."

"Yes," Lucian nodded, giving the girl in his arms hair a soothing stroke, as much for him as for her. He'd never thought to hear such an anguished sound from another human being, especially not from one so small. He'd recognized that sound she'd made when she'd realized her sister lay dead. He'd made that very sound when his Amelia had been taken from him. "Take the….body to the physician. I'll make arrangements for her myself."

"And….the little one?" The other guard inquired, nodding to the limp Sparrow.

Lucian didn't know what possessed him in that moment, but the words came out all the same. Perhaps, his soul needed a balm for it's unintended sin. Perhaps he just understood the needs of this sudden kindred spirit. "I'll take her to the castle with me. She's owed something after fate has ripped away all she had."

With that he carried the child into the carriage. He held her in his lap, keeping her limbs warm. Yes, she was owed something all right. Fate was harsh, and she owed more than just this little bird a debt. And now he was more determined to see Her pay in full.

As the carriage rolled away, a silent figure stood in the shadows. She had heard and seen all. Strange, how a sudden little twist of Fate had changed the outcome of all the future roads and paths that she had forseen. Now, suddenly, all was blank to her long vision. The future of Albion and its greatest Hero was suddenly very much up for grabs.


	2. Chapter 2

"My Lady, we must severely protest. It isn't safe for you to be gallivanting about the country side in such a manner."

Sparrow looked up from the several documents laid out in front of her and gave the men of the council the full force of her seventeen year old stare. It only caused them to frown more. It was probably because the ridiculous powdered wig on her head made her look like a porcelain doll. She set her quill back into the ink well and folded her hands in front of her.

"Gentlemen, your protests are duly noted. So I ask you what you would have me do? Our city guard have dwindled to a point where I must keep them within the walls of Bowerstone. Bandits and slavers are terrorizing the roadways, making trade next to impossible. The post can't even get through from Westcliff. The families of the men working at the Spire have not heard from their loved ones in nearly three months. Something must be done to make the land safe."

"You are the Governor of Bowerstone in Lord Lucien's absence, my lady. Your place is to stay here and manage the city's affairs. Where it is safe."

Sparrow leveled her gaze on the elderly gentleman, Wilmer she thought his name was. It was so hard to keep them all straight. They all looked so remarkably the same. "My father did not have me train with the guard and his colleague Garth so that when desperate times came up, I would sit behind a desk and do nothing. He left a commander in charge of this city, not a book keeper. The decision is made, gentlemen. If you have a wish to complain, do pen your letters, and when the road ways are opened, I'll see too it they are delivered to Lord Fairfax at the Spire with all haste."

She flashed a polite smile that was mostly just a baring of teeth at them all and then took up her quill again. "Dismissed, gentlemen."

They left her alone, defeated by her simple logic. Lucien had always said her simplicity was one of her greatest strengths. She wasn't the kind of girl to get muddied up in silly politics, she could cut through a matter to its barest roots and deal with it. It was why he'd had no worries when he'd left her in charge of the city two years ago, so he could fully over see the construction of the Spire.

The Spire.

It was the key to saving them all. He'd told her the story many times, how when it was finally complete, it would deliver Albion from the chaos that plagued it. Until then, it was her duty to keep the chaotic forces at bay, so the Spire could be completed. No matter what the stuffy old men of the city council said.

Or anyone else.

She glanced down at the documents in front of her again. Reports of more and more bandits and worse filling the road ways. Even if she _could _get a response from Garth, there was no way to get the letters through.

"_Garth? Garth where are we going? What's going on?"_

_She was sleepy and couldn't quite focus on anything as the halls of Fairfax castle rushed by. Why had her teacher grabbed her out of bed? It was the middle of the night and she wanted to sleep. Instead, she'd woken up to Garth wrapping her up in a blanket and telling her to hush as he ran through the halls._

"_Put her down."_

_Garth suddenly stopped in his tracks. The sound of a pistol's hammer pulling back echoed in the cavernous hall. Sparrow managed to push away the blanket from her face and saw Lucien standing in front of the castle's main entrance, his pistol leveled at the man holding her._

"_I said: Put. Her. Down."_

"_Lucien, listen to me." Garth's voice was steady despite the deadly intent on Lucien's face. "You have become obsessed. No good will come of it. Do not let this poor child suffer anymore than she already has."_

"_Garth, put me down." Little ten year old Sparrow pushed against the wall of his chest. She didn't understand what was happening, but she knew she wanted down and to be with Lucien._

"_Listen to her, or I will shoot you."_

"_And if you miss?"_

"_I won't."_

_Garth slowly strode forward, one slow step at a time. Lucien's gun hand never wavered in it's aim. And finally they were only arms length away. Sparrow stared between the two men and felt the horrible deadly tension, and made her decision. She reached out for the man she now called 'father'._

_Lucien hesitated only a little before he uncocked the pistol and reached for the little child in return._

Sparrow shook herself out of the memory. There would be time to reconnect when the bandits were eliminated and the path to Brightwood was clear again. She would be able to talk to Garth face to face and help him understand. They needed him so much. But for now, she needed to gather her things from town.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. Thank you everyone for the reviews and your patience. I have the next part forth coming but I am going on vacation come the 8th so if it's not out before then, then hopefully right after I get back.


	3. Chapter 3

People smiled as she walked by, spoke her name and bobbed their heads. It never ceased to make Sparrow uneasy. She could never shake the fact that she had been one of them. No, she'd been a few rungs lower on the ladder actually. But now they all smiled at her like she was their most favorite friend and confidant. When the truth was, Sparrow didn't know most of the upper echelon of Bowerstone. She was more at home with the workers, the merchants and the lower class.

She'd done everything she could to make sure there were no more beggars in Bowerstone. Some slipped through her fingers but they were far fewer now than when she'd been a child. Lucian had indulged her in this wish endlessly. He'd often said it was good practice for when she would take over ruling Bowerstone, but underneath she knew he was really doing it to help her through her grief.

She never had truly gotten over Rose's death. Being adopted by Lord Lucian had been a bitter sweet gift in the wake of Rose' last wish. She'd tried to live it up enough for both of them, but life without her sister just wasn't the same. So she'd put her efforts into raising up other unfortunates before their stories became bittersweet. It felt good and right, even if the Council grumbled about better uses of city time and funds. To hell with those old fogies.

A small smile tweaked her lips as she stepped inside the tailor shop. Wouldn't those old stuffy men just have apoplexy if they saw her right now? Well they could gander all they liked when she made her return from her duty. Maybe she would even have a scratch or two to show off. Yes, that would make them go green under those poofy collars.

"Ah! My lady!" The tailor dropped his tape measure and rushed over to her, leaving his previous customer standing dumbfounded on a stool. He was far too eager to please. "Step right back this way! Everything is ready for you in the back room."

He was practically pushing her behind the counter to the open doorway, but still she managed to turn her head and flash an apologetic smile to the poor patron that had been there before her. And when her eyes latched on to the pretty, almost arrogant face of the man, she unwittingly rubber necked to keep her eye on him for a moment longer. He flashed her a smile. Then the tailor had her in the back room and was excusing himself so she could change.

She blinked and shook her head. She'd never seen that man in town before. She new all the upper class at least by sight if not by name. And this one stood out like a sore thumb. It was a puzzle. The way to the city was practically shut off from the outside. Traders were being robbed and kidnapped, and nearly all rotating commerce in Bowerstone had stopped. So where had he come from?

Perhaps she would ask him. But first she needed to change. And on that thought, she pulled the horrible powdered wig off her head and gladly tossed it across the room.

* * *

Reaver, under normal circumstance, would have shot the insolent tailor for abandoning him for another patron. But he would be the first to admit these were not his normal circumstances. He was "under cover", and therefore couldn't kill any of the towns people. Even if they did earn it.

Though, he had to admit, the pretty doll that he'd been abandoned for might have been worth it. She had taken a second look at him as she'd been hurried off, which demonstrated a healthy common sense. The poor little thing had probably never seen a real man in her life living in this town. Any lad who'd ever had an opportunity to sneak into her skirts likely had no idea what they were doing. Perhaps he could detour from his little quest for a few hours and properly educate her.

The idea appealed and put him back into a good mood. And when the tailor returned with fabric swatches he wasn't nearly as critical as he could have been about the quality. He even placed and order for two shirts from the better of the fabrics. He was just signing his assumed name to the order when he was met with a rather shocking surprise.

The girl immerged from the back room. It had to be the same one because he'd been the only one other than the tailor in the shop before she'd arrived, but any trace of the porcelain doll were completely gone. She was taller than he'd originally assumed, her skin a flattering tan that highlighted her exotically shaped green eyes. Long, unruly chestnut curls fell down her back, held at bay from her face by a simple cloth band. Her excellent figure was showcased in tight black breeches that blended into knee high leather boots. A black corset with red lacing emphasized her small waist and generous breasts. A highwayman's cloak finished the look, distracting one's eyes from the pistol and sword strapped to her hips.

_Do keep your mind on the task at hand, Thief._

_I'm fully capable of multitasking._

_Sparrow has an impeccable reputation, Reaver. You would do more harm than good by trying to seduce her_.

That was Sparrow? From what the blind witch had initially described, he'd been expecting some small delicate child, not this… this _woman. _Perhaps this little quest would prove entertaining after all

He smiled as he watched her settle her business with the tailor. And while she was busy scribbling her signature on an invoice, Reaver approached. He snagged a lace mask off of a mannequin head, and came up on her side just as she was straightening.

"If you're going to go about incognito, love, you should finish the look." He watched her startle, though she controlled it well. She hadn't expected him to come up so quickly, or so close to her side. The little heroine had a bit to learn yet it seemed. Unabashed, he held the mask up by it's farthest sides and lightly placed it upon her face over her eyes. He liked the look. The lace made her lashes stand out as she blinked at him.

"Ah, thank you," she smiled. He'd amused, or flattered her. "But I think that'd be a bit much."

"Nonsense! A lovely woman should always hold a bit of mystery about her. I can attest, men find it irresistible." He gave her a pointed once over, his gaze lingering a bit longer than polite on the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, before meeting those striking eyes again. "And if you are abandoning gowns, a mask can give the effect that breeches and corsets just can't provide."

Finally, she reached up and gently pushed his hands from her face. She'd allowed the familiarity for nearly a full minute. Perhaps the blind one was wrong about the bird's impeccable virtue. "I'm not really going for mystery. Just functionality."

"And what function are you performing in such an outfit?"

"I'm going to kill some bandits."

She must have expected it to shock him, because her lips curved in a slight smirk, as if waiting for his scandalized reply. But he had the insider scoop as it were, and shocked her instead with his unsurprised response. "Ah, well then, the mask is absolutely necessary then. When facing thugs, mystery in their opponent can breed both fear and doubt."

She gave him a curious, almost suspicious look, but her small smile stayed. Good. He was likely the only person who'd ever encouraged more… colorful behavior. But then again Reaver loved colorful women. "Killed your fair share of thugs, have you?"

"Oh, a few. Here and there." He waved his hand carelessly, but the pride was in his voice. He couldn't hide that. He was an excellent shot after all, and no one stood in his way if he wanted something. "And yourself?"

"These'll be my first." He heard the slight hesitation in her voice, like she was expecting him to laugh at her. And indeed under normal circumstances, he would do just that. But again, not his usual circumstances.

"Ah, well, it will be a moment you won't soon forget! Mind if I watch?"

* * *

She didn't know how exactly, but he'd talked her into letting him tag along with her. As they road along the path, Sparrow had the distinct feeling that somehow, she'd been railroaded. She was even wearing the lace mask over her eyes, like he'd insisted.

Yes, that was the word: insisted. She hadn't been able to resist, or hadn't been given the chance. Sparrow, Governor of Bowerstone, ward of Lord Lucien Fairfax, who could kowtow an entire room of councilmen with one cool stare, had been practically bullied into this situation. She frowned, feeling that somewhere along the line, she'd lost control. And she wasn't quite sure where.

"Nervous?"

She turned her head to look at her companion. He was a handsome devil, there was no mistaking it. Almost pretty in the face, but saved from it with an aristocratic nose, he had features that drew one's immediate attention. His attitude was a mix of familiar and alien behavior. One hand, he reminded her of all noblemen: arrogant, proud, a little overly self-focused. But on the other he was also funny in an odd way and flattering, and upon occasion his voice dipped into a lower tone that did funny things to her insides. She could tell he was quick witted. Otherwise, he wouldn't currently be riding alongside her on a rented gelding. But there was something that nagged her about him. She couldn't be sure what.

Chase, she felt, had the same opinion. He'd been waiting for her at the stables, snuffling around the horse stalls for fallen food. When the mutt had sniffed at her impromptu companion, Ryan he'd called himself, Chase had growled hesitantly and then almost snubbed him. A very strange reaction from a dog that was out for anything he could beg off any person. Even now the dog was keeping his distance, walking along side Sparrow's horse on the far side, and pretending the other rider didn't exist.

"Not really. Just thinking to hard I guess."

"Oh?" He sounded far to interested. "About what?"

Well if he was going to bring it up, why the hell not? "How exactly did you get through to Bowerstone, Mr. Ryan? Like I said, the roads are infested with bandits and highwaymen. Our traders have all but given up hope. You're the first new face that's been in the town for weeks."

He rolled one shoulder in a casual shrug, like the topic was the most trivial thing he'd ever discussed. "Like I said, love, I've killed my fair share of hoodlums before. If I want to go somewhere, I don't let a little thing like overly ambitious robbers stop me."

"Uh-huh… and where exactly did you say you came from, again?" She tried to catch his eyes with her piercing stare, the one that always guaranteed results.

"I didn't." He said with a smile as he drew his horse to a stop. "Oh, and I do believe we're here."

Sparrow focused back in front of her, and indeed he was right. They'd ridden into the thick of the forest, and in the near distance she could see the cabin that Thag had taken for himself. As strongholds came, it was a poor one, but then again, the bandit likely felt safe. No one had yet proved a credible threat against his reign.

Forgetting the train of their conversation, she dismounted, securing the horse's reigns to a low hanging branch. When she noticed Ryan dismounting as well, she shook her head.

"I think it's best if you stay back here. I wouldn't want to put you into unnecessary danger."

A wide grin burst across his face, like he was trying to laugh. "Oh don't worry about me, love. I'll stand back and promise not to cause you any trouble."

The wording and the smile made her feel suspicious about him all over again, but it was too late to do anything about him now. He'd have to take care of himself while she took care of Thag.

"Suit yourself then." She sighed it out and turned to get her roadways back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I had to re-write the whole thing after my computer crashed on me. I hope it's worth the wait!

-Eve


End file.
